An electronic device may perform a data communication with another electronic device. Another electronic device may be configured with a server, a smart phone, a smart TV, etc. the data communication may be performed in a manner such as 3rd Generation (3G), 4rd Generation (4G), or the like. In the data communication of the electronic device, a predetermined data quota is assigned from a communication service provider to the electronic device, and the electronic device uses the assigned data quota. The electronic device may perform the data communication within a limit of the provided data quota. When the electronic device uses all of the provided data quota, the electronic device may not perform the data communication. This is because the electronic device uses up the provided data quota. As described above, when a user uses up the provided data quota, finally, the user cannot perform the data communication any more, and the user should pay an additional fee in order to perform the data communication.